Por Trás de Olhos Azuis
by Lien Li
Summary: Uma song com um pouco de sofrimento. Heero pode perder sua vida e tudo está na mão de uma anjo.


****

Avisos: Se vocês forem sensíveis, vão chorar. Eu chorei escrevendo!!! Falando sério; é a primeira fic de Gundam que eu escrevo. Bem que eu tentei passar pra Misao-chan as idéias e ela escrever, mas ela não quis. Então vocês vão ter que se contentar comigo escrevendo mesmo. Mas se quiserem ler algo bom, procurem as fics da Dee-chan, da Misao ou da Yoru (eu beto todas, que é o meu trabalho de fato)

****

Casais: Heero e Duo (não tem lemon)

****

Disclaimer:- Eu bem que tentei formar um grupo pra reivindicar os direitos, mas a Dee foi pro Japão, a Misao nunca consegue extorquir, nem num jogo de pôquer, e a Yoru prefere continuar sem ser dona deles... A música também não é minha, é o do Limp Bizkit.

****

Quanto ao fic: Se quiserem saber leiam... se não gostarem, reclamem, tá?

Por trás de Olhos Azuis

Um ano, quatro meses, duas semana, 16 horas e 45 minutos... 

Esse é o tempo que ele sabe o quanto dependo dele. Mas o tempo real, só eu sei. Bom, na verdade, acho que nem mesmo eu sei, porque quando vi, já o amava...

Eu só percebi o que sentia quando ele expôs seus sentimentos. Quando ele disse que queria tentar outra coisa comigo, eu soube que ele ia transpor os limites, mais uma vez, e conseguiria o que queria. 

Ele me interrompeu, como sempre, enquanto eu trabalhava. Disse que precisava estabelecer novos horizontes e metas pra si mesmo, e que uma delas era "melhorar" nossa relação. Me fiz de desentendido no início, mas quando ele me beijou, eu implodi. Uma sensação me queimou de fora pra dentro... E bem no fundo, eu vi que também queria melhorar o tipo de acordo que eu mantinha com ele. Deus, como isso é difícil de assumir... Mas, naquele momento, eu me descobri a ama-lo.

Ele sempre foi uma criatura esplêndida. Sempre conseguindo o que quer, seja com seu corpo, com sua graça, seu sorriso. O que me conquistou foi tudo, e eu não tenho mais vergonha de admitir, afinal, eu decidi me abrir para ele. 

E isso me traz de volta à cena na minha frente. Ele estava sentado, me olhando e esperando... só esperando. Quando o vi sair do banho, eu soube que era essa a hora. Mas demorei um pouco até tomar coragem e puxa-lo para conversar. Isso mesmo... EU quis conversar com ele, e vocês devem se perguntar o por quê disso, certo?

Tudo isso é fácil de se entender. Como eu disse antes, ele consegue tudo o que quer, mas ele está, no momento, numa missão impossível. A primeira meta dele, foi ser meu amigo; quando ele alcançou seu objetivo, ele quis algo maior. E teve. Quando já tínhamos um caso, ele fez com que assumisse, perante os outros, o que estava acontecendo. Foi difícil, mas por ele faria qualquer coisa. E eu contei, aos outros pilotos, que estávamos juntos, mas sem estabelecer nenhuma designação ao que tínhamos.

Depois de tudo, ele quis saber o que eu sentia. Talvez essa tenha sido a missão mais difícil dele, mas não impossível. Um dia eu cansei de esconder e disse que o amava. Então ele disse que queria ficar comigo para sempre, e que nós éramos namorados. 

Agora ele tinha tudo o que queria, e isso era um problema. Ele é uma pessoa inquieta, que não pode viver sem metas ou coisas a buscar. E esse foi se tornando um problema.

Eu já sugeri algumas coisas pra ele fazer, mas nada é um desafio suficientemente grande para ele. A rotina fez dele um amante maravilhoso, porque ele se empenhava em aprender tudo o que podia. Quando ele viu que eu cooperava com tudo, me rendia sem lutas, ele desistiu disso também.

Até que ele percebeu o que seria um desafio a altura: me mudar. Eu admito que não sou exatamente a melhor pessoa, mas sou alguém. E parece que isso ele não entende. E por isso estou aqui, olhando para ele, tentando falar...

Eu sou um caos de personalidade, sei disso. Aparentemente, eu sou frio, calculista e sem sentimentos. Só ele é capaz de arrancar reações de mim, seja um sorriso ou gemidos na cama. O que ele, nem ninguém sabe, é que essa personalidade não é a minha verdadeira.

Eu fui treinado a ser assim (isso ele sabe), e gostei, pois me afastava das pessoas e dos sentimentos. Eu fui renegado por uma família, se é que tive uma. Fui vítima de uma guerra que arrancou a pessoa que eu tinha como pai. Fui maltratado por ser uma criança, porque eles precisavam de um soldado. 

Toda a minha vida eu sofri por ter sentimentos e quando foi me apresentado uma maneira de esconde-los, eu aceitei. Mas ele conseguiu ultrapassar essa barreira. Mas, infelizmente, ele não me viu como sou. Dizer o que quero, fere meu orgulho, mas eu sei que no fundo de minha alma, sou uma criança que nunca foi amado. Eu só quero ser importante para alguém. Ser amado, e nunca mais ser deixado para sofrer.

Mas na minha vida, sempre que existem sentimentos, há a dor, o sofrimento. É só olhar para mim agora. Estou sentado feito um idiota, olhando para a única pessoa que me amou, tentado dizer que ele não pode me mudar por que nem sabe como sou. 

-Hee-chan? Você está me ouvindo? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

-Eu queria conversar com você. – ainda tento buscar coragem.

-Você quer conversar? Isso é um milagre! – ele se diverte com a situação.

-É uma coisa séria, Duo. Algo que pode mudar nossa relação. – estou cansado dele achar que eu dou uma máquina fria, que só tem sentimentos na cama.

-Huh... sério? Então pode falar – ele segura minhas mãos – Você sabe que sempre estarei aqui, certo?

-Sim...

Abro e fecho a minha boca várias vezes, mas não consigo falar... Isso é difícil. Eu sei me expressar, mas como falar pra ELE que eu posso não ser a pessoa que ele espera? Eu me admiro dele amar o soldado perfeito, que não deveria ter sentimentos. Mas fico na dúvida se ele amaria o Heero Yui, aquele que tem medo de sentir.

Eu queria que ele lesse meus pensamentos, assim ele poderia transformar em palavras tudo o que sinto, tudo o que quero dizer pra ele. Eu não posso continuar enganando nós dois, fingindo ser alguém que não sou ou mudando para alguém que ele quer que eu seja. Eu só quero que ele me ame, que nunca me deixe.... que não me deixe mais sofrer...

Ele ainda está olhando para mim, com uma sobrancelha levantada, esperando que eu fale. Mas é impossível. Eu não consigo! Eu não consigo porque tenho medo que ele me deixe, que eu venha a sofrer de novo. Eu não devia ter deixado ele se aproximar, só assim eu não teria medo. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Nunca iria me perdoar por ficar com ele e não ser verdadeiro.

Perdido em pensamentos, percebo uma música no andar inferior. De certo algum dos pilotos decidiu relaxar. Música... é isso!!! Tem uma música que ele ama, mas que eu odeio, porque retrata exatamente o que eu sofro, o que sou. Toda a vez que ele decide ouvir a canção, eu saio de casa, pois não suporto ouvir as verdades. 

Levanto e vou até o aparelho de som que ele tem no quarto. Vasculho os Cd's até encontrar o que quero. Deixo tudo pronto, com o controle remoto em minha mão. Volto para o meu lugar e encaro aqueles olhos que tanto amo. 

-Duo, preste atenção na música, e pense em mim... – é minha última esperança.

-Eu sempre penso em você, Hee-love, quando escuto qualquer música. – ele não entende o por quê do pedido.

-Só concentre-se na música e preste atenção, certo? – acaricio seu rosto, pode ser minha última oportunidade. 

Meu destino vai ser decidido numa letra de música. Com o apertar do botão do controle, eu inicio uma possível autodestruição.

__

"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies"

__

"Ninguém sabe o que é  
Ser o homem ruim  
Ser o homem triste  
Atrás de olhos azuis  
  
E ninguém sabe o que é  
Ser odiado  
Ser diminuído a contar só mentiras"

Eu estava com a cabeça baixa. Não queria ver o que ele sentia, não podia olhá-lo nos grandes orbes violetas. Mas eu sentia cada nota da música, cada palavra, que batia fundo na minha alma, evocando minhas memórias mais perdidas e mais temíveis. Aquelas lembranças que eu buscava esquecer, mas que sempre me fortaleciam numa batalha, pois me davam raiva e ódio.

Nunca tive momentos felizes, ou não consigo me lembrar. Eu nunca fui amado, nem pelo homem que eu considerava como um pai. Ele me treinou, me ensinou a sobreviver, mas não me amava. No máximo, posso dizer que ele me respeitava como ser humano, mais nada.

__

"But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free"

"Mas meus sonhos não são vazios  
Como meu consciente parece ser  
Eu tenho só horas, sozinho   
Meu amor é vingativo  
Isso nunca é de graça"

Como toda criança, eu tenho sonhos, sempre os tive, apenas quis esquece-los. Considerar que meus sonhos eram impossíveis foi fácil. Eu queria uma família: fui renegado e abandonado por ela. Queria alguém que me amasse: meu destino era ser sozinho, para sofrer infinitamente com isso. Implorava por alguém que nunca me deixasse: todos foram tirados de mim, como um castigo, por algo que não sei.

Parece que minha vida era amar, perder e sofrer. Fui gerado, e abandonado. A vida me deu um "pai" e quando achei que tinha começado a ser feliz, ele foi arrancado de mim. Ficando desamparado, acabei sendo soldado, matando, sofrendo em contrapartida, para me tornar o melhor entre todos. E agora, quando finalmente experimentei um pouco do que todos chamam de felicidade, estou por um triz de perde-la. Eu devo gostar de sofrer, porque eu poderia não contar nada, e ser o que ele quisesse, e continuar a desfrutar da felicidade. 

E viveria de mentiras mais um vez...

__

"No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!

  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through"

"Ninguém sabe o que é  
Sentir este sentimento  
Como eu faço, e eu o culpo!  
  
Ninguém dá um troco tão forte  
em sua raiva,  
Nenhuma da minha aflição e dor  
Posso mostrar"

Agora, a música está quase no final, e eu sinto medo. Medo das lembranças não irem embora, medo de mostrar quem eu sou. Medo de ter cometido um erro ao fazer tudo dessa maneira, mas o que me comprime o coração e escurece minha alma, é o medo de ser rejeitado mais uma vez, e pela pessoa que me mostrou que sou digno de amar.

Não creio que volte a ser como era, depois de hoje. Mas eu tenho medo de não conseguir mais viver, se ele me disser que não sou o que ele deseja. Nunca mais voltarei a ter raiva, como das outras vezes, estou cansado de ficar ruminando sentimentos ruins. Eu só espero que ele me aceite...

__

"No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies"

"Ninguém sabe o que é  
ser maltratado, ser derrotado  
atrás de olhos azuis  
  
Ninguém sabe dizer  
se eles estão arrependidos e não se preocupam  
eu não estou contando mentiras"

O que ele não sabe, é que entreguei minha vida, no nosso primeiro beijo; minha alma a primeira vez que fizemos amor; e meu destino e eternidade, quando assumi que o amava. Por isso o medo de perde-lo é maior. Eu perderia a mim mesmo sem ele. Nunca tive medo das dores externas, sempre suportei tudo de cabeça erguida, mas agora, que a dor corrompe minha essência, eu não consigo olhar para o meu carrasco. Ele determina minha vida ou minha morte...

__

"No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, 

To be the sad man  
BEHIND BLUE EYES"

"Ninguém sabe o que é   
Ser o homem ruim  
Ser o homem triste  
Atrás de olhos azuis"

O último acorde da música encerra minha defesa. Eu me abri para ele, para que pudesse julgar se eu era digno de ser feliz ou não. Da maneira que me encontro, de cabeça baixa, sentado numa cadeira, espero pela decisão. Só consigo ver as mãos dele, e as gotas de lágrimas que caíram nelas. 

A vontade é se sumir, sair e me enganar que conseguirei esquece-lo. Todas as pessoas que amei, eu nunca esqueci. E ele é especial, pois tem a melhor parte do meu ser com ele. É hora de encarar a verdade.

Levanto meus olhos, seguindo pelos braços dele, seguindo os fios de cabelo soltos (que eu era o único que tinha o prazer de trançar). Vejo os lábios tremendo, o caminho das lágrimas no rosto... Mas no último momento, eu desvio meu olhar. Não vou suportar ouvir, se tiver que, ao mesmo tempo, olhar dentro do mar violeta.

Eu não percebi antes, mas a música continua a repetir. Assim como não notei quando comecei a tremer. Mas o calor das mãos dele sobre as minhas me acorda para a realidade. Finalmente consigo olhar para ele. Realmente olhar.

Ele está lindo, mais do que já é... Ele está sentado na nossa cama, atrás o sol se põem, dando a ele uma aura alaranjada. Um anjo... que decide minha vida. Eu sei, olhando para aqueles olhos, que ele está em choque... Acho que nunca imaginou que eu poderia fazer isso...

-Duo, você entendeu? – pergunto inseguro.

-Hai... sim... mas por que isso agora? – ele ainda não olha pra mim, mas nossas mãos estão juntas.

-Porque eu sei que você queria que eu mudasse. Mas você nunca conseguiu me ver de verdade – finalmente eu consigo falar – eu decidi, que eu quero tentar ser quem sou, mais uma vez... Eu não poderia mentir para você...

-O que você está dizendo? Que mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo? – ele começa a ficar irado.

-Nunca menti para você... Eu mentia para mim... Mas não poderia continuar assim... – eu precisava desabafar tudo o que sentia – Eu nunca quis ser somente seu amante.

-Você não é só meu amante, Heero. Você é meu namorado! – gritou, mostrando que, talvez, minha vida estivesse no fim.

-Não é verdade, Duo... nós só nos encontramos na cama. Sempre foi assim... e eu só queria... carinho... um abraço... ser importante... – não há mais nada a esconder.

-He..ero... – ele se aproxima e levanta meu rosto. Até o momento, não tinha percebido que chorava, mas as lágrimas já lavavam meu rosto, pingando em meu colo.

-Mas eu sei que não sirvo para você. Eu nunca servirei para ser amado. Eu não sei mostrar o que sinto, não posso sorrir, não consigo falar o quanto te amo e o quão importante você é. Eu tenho medo de fazer algo errado e perder você, e assim me perder também, mais uma vez... Só queria deixar de me sentir inútil... – me sinto derrotado.

-Heero Yui!! Nunca mais fale isso! Você acaba de mostrar que pode fazer tudo o que disse. Você mostrou e provou o quanto me ama, deixando eu tocar sua alma. Eu nunca tinha recebido uma prova tão grande de amor!!

Eu o olho espantado, e ele está sorrindo. Sorrindo para mim. Ele se aproxima, sentando no meu colo e me abraçando. Nós nunca estivemos tão próximos, sem estar fazendo amor ou depois do ato. Ele começa a afagar meus cabelos, num carinho gostoso.

-Eu nunca achei que você gostasse de carinhos, Hee-chan. E você é muito importante pra mim. Jamais poderia te deixar, pois você tem minha alma guardada aqui – ele aponta para meu peito, no exato local do meu coração.

E eu só posso pensar que vou viver. Que sou digno de ser feliz, e que para alcançar isso, eu só precisava me abrir para ele.

-Tenho que admitir, Hee-chan, eu queria que você mudasse. Queria que você sorrisse, que fosse mais animado, que gostasse da companhia dos outros, assim como eu.

-Mas você sabe que eu não posso ser assim, Duo..

-Pode sim. Mas, daqui pra frente, eu vou saber que o seu sorriso vai ser só pra mim, quando eu fizer você ter vontade de sorrir. Eu não sei por qual coisas horríveis você passou, mas eu amo você do jeitinho que você é: seja o soldado perfeito ou o meu Heero Yui. Eu amo a essência que é você e isso inclui tudo o que você faz ou deixa de fazer...

Então nos beijamos. A decisão do carrasco foi favorável. Eu sou e serei feliz, talvez para sempre. Nos deitamos e ficamos abraçados: ele, despenteando meu cabelo; e eu abraço aquele ser que era meu anjo. Meu anjo de felicidade. E todo o meu medo de perde-lo desapareceu. As lembranças voltaram para o lugar delas e eu pude dormir, pela primeira vez, em paz.


End file.
